


Hold Me Close

by hmweasley



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Comfort, Dancing, Established Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: After a long week, David and Matteo find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Flufftober2020





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Flufftober - comfort  
> Banned Together Bingo - dirty dancing

David tangled his fingers deeper in Matteo’s hair. It was an ongoing challenge for him to get Matteo’s hair as messy as his own, which was an impossible feat. That particular day, though, they’d been laying together long enough that David had nearly managed it. Matteo’s hair stuck out this way and that. David gave a satisfied tug on it that made Matteo grunt and press his face harder into the crook of David’s neck.

The new position made David newly aware of his arm falling asleep under Matteo and he stretched it reflexively. He groaned as he felt it. A glance at the clock told him that they’d been laying together in their bed longer than he’d even realized. He squirmed a bit under Matteo, not trying to pull himself completely free but trying to gain back some control of his arm so that it would stop tingling so uncomfortably.

Matteo grunted at being jostled.

“Sorry,” David muttered. “I can’t feel my arm.”

Matteo pouted but pushed himself up on one elbow to look down at David. The sudden lack of Matteo’s weight only made the feeling in that half of David’s body stronger, and he winced as he moved around, willing the blood to start flowing again. Matteo watched him closely, biting at his lip.

“We can get up if you need to,” he said gently, though there was a hesitancy in his eyes that showed he wasn’t thrilled at the idea.

David shook his head, a fond grin on his lips. He reached up to tug at the strands of Matteo’s hair that had fallen into his eyes.

“I like laying here with you,” he said, pushing the strands back.

Matteo smiled down at him and caught his hand to press a kiss to his fingers. David didn’t let go of his hand, holding it between them instead.

It had been a hard day for both of them, and the hours spent together in their darkened bedroom had been sorely needed for the comfort of them both. David’s heart felt fuller than it had in at least a week. The stress of school had faded away into a distant memory that he refused to think about until Monday.

A sudden idea hit him, and he smirked, which instantly made Matteo’s eyes narrow.

“Maybe we can try something different,” David said.

He stood up without explaining himself, ignoring the sharp exhale of disappointment from Matteo as he flopped back down on the bed and tugged David’s pillow closer.

David made a beeline for his laptop. He could feel Matteo’s judgmental gaze on him as he opened it, the light from the monitor suddenly lighting up the room and blinding him. He pulled up his iTunes and found a certain playlist that he’d put together with distant thoughts of using it someday.

He glanced at Matteo and pressed play. In the light from the laptop, David could just barely make out Matteo’s raised eyebrow.

“Let’s dance,” David said, holding out a hand.

Matteo laughed but reached out for the hand and joined David in the middle of their bedroom.

It was a slow song, and the wound up pressed together and swaying more than actually dancing. David could still feel Matteo’s exhaustion in the way he leaned much of his weight into David, but he didn’t complain. It was nice having Matteo close in a way that didn’t make his arm protest. They didn’t dance like this often, let alone in the middle of their bedroom, and David suddenly wanted to change that.

But the song came and went, only to be replaced with something with a quicker tempo. David pulled away slightly and gave Matteo a challenging smile. Matteo rolled his eyes but let David begin moving him in rhythm to the music. 

Matteo was as uncoordinated as always, but that didn’t matter, especially when there was no one but them. What they were doing could still hardly be called dancing, pressed as close together as they were, but that only made it more exhilarating in the darkness of their bedroom. David could feel the way Matteo was moving more than he could see it. He hummed and pulled his boyfriend closer, relishing the feeling.

It wasn’t long before their dancing had crossed a line that would have made it scandalous in company. Matteo giggled, and David’s heart tightened as he pulled him closer again.

If laying together quietly had been the comfort they needed immediately after their long week, perhaps this was the comfort they needed in this new moment. David joined in Matteo’s laughter and even pulled him in for a kiss despite how it threw Matteo off from the music, which only made them laugh harder.

Half an hour later, as they collapsed back onto the bed, David had entirely forgotten about his previous arm problems as he pulled Matteo close to his chest and nuzzled into his hair once more.


End file.
